Just The 6 Of Us
by OwlPrincess
Summary: The lives of six people in Balamb Garden. A spunky animal activist, a rebellious daughter of an army general, an exinstructor, a lonewolf, a nonstalker stalker who loves hotdogs, and a ladie's man. RANDOMNESS!
1. Nice To Meet You

**Disclaimer: **No, I DON'T own anything that belongs to Square-Enix.

**A/N**: This is my second fiction that I'm writing, well I'm still writing my first fic still you know just had some new ideasso I decide to write this and uh anyway!... Just go ahead, read & review!

_**Just The 6 Of Us**_

_**Chapter 1: Nice To Meet You**_

* * *

Selphie walked through the halls of Balamb Garden, finding her way towards the cafeteria. She wondered inside, looking for some familiar faces. She walked towards a table where a blonde guy and and a girl were sitting down at. Smiling, she sat next to them. "Hi guys!" She scooted in her chair and looked at them. "So what's up?" 

"Oh, nothing much." The blonde girl smiled back at her. "Just waiting for Squall to get here." Selphie nodded and looked at Zell who was stuffing his face with hotdogs.

"Finnaly got some hotdogs, huh Zell! You know what they are made of right?" She frowned as she thought of the animals. "Little pigs that are raised in the farms in Winhill are shipped here so they can just get, you know, gutted! And then they use their meat to make just ONE LITTLE LUNCH for someone! Bet you feel really special, knowing that a poor little animal suffered just so you could get your protein which you can just get from those protein bars!"

"Selphie, yesterday you wanted that fur jacket that was on sale!" Zell barked at her while he ate the remaining piece left of his hotdog.

The petite brunette shook her head him. "No...! Yesterday SQUALL wanted that fur jacket that was on sale!"

"Hey." Squall greeted them bluntly as he sat down with them. "What did you want, Quistis?" He asked the blonde girl who was sitting in front of him. Selphie looked at him in disgust.

"Oh, I don't know what she wants! But I know what you want!" Squall looked at the brunette with a puzzled look on his face. "But I'm sure you'd like another pair of leather pants that can't contain your balls! YEAH! You don't need to show off your size, Squall!"

"... Thanks for noticing." He rolled his eyes and shot a look at her. "Didn't you almost buy that fur coat yesterday-"

"I KNEW IT!" Zell yelled and pointed at Selphie.

"Anyway!" Quisits said, changing the subject. "What do you guys think about the two new students transferring from Galbadia Garden? I hear one of them is the daughter of General Caraway."

"_Great... just an army brat." _Squall thought as he rolled his eyes. "Who cares?"

Selphie glared at him. "Why do you always have to be so negative!" She huffed and Squall just simply raised his eyebrows. "You know, you might actually like her! And maybe she'll like you too, despite the fact that you'll probably infertile by the time your 25!"

"So what time are they coming?" Squall asked Quistis, ignoring the girl's comment.

The blonde female thought for a moment. "At 12... so that'd be in... ten minutes! I already told them to meet us here."

"Cool... I'll go and get another hotdog." Zell said as he got up from his seat. Selphie frowned at him.

"Oh no you don't!" Selphie said as she followed him. Quisits shook her head and looked at Squall.

"So... this is fun!" She looked at the brunette who was just sitting there. "Can't you say anything?"

"... Whatever."

"Besides that!" The blonde spat at him before she noticed a girl and a guy walking towards them. "Oh, they're here!"

"Hi, I'm Rinoa Heartilly. Pleased to meet you." The raven-haired girl smiled as she shook Quistis's hand.

The western-clad guy standing behind her took off his hat and bowed. "Name's Irvine Kinneas, it's a pleasure to meet another beautiful woman in Balamb Garden." Squall frowned at the cowboy's flirting. Selphie and Zell came back, no hotdogs in his hands. "Well, who is this? I think it's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" He bellowed as he looked at Selphie, who was blushing furiously.

"Thanks...!" She said shyly.

Zell turned to the cowboy and the girl, "Who the hell are these people!"

Quisits shook her head at he martial-artist's rude question. "You guys, these are the exchange students from Galbadia Garden, Irvine and Rinoa. Rinoa and Irvine, this is Selphie, Zell, and Squall."

"Hey." Rinoa waved at them, her eyes transfixed on the lone wolf who was looking at her with his cold, gray eyes.

"So where will we be staying?" Irvine asked as he looked over at Selphie. "I don't suppose that you have a roommate already..?"

"Irvine, you will be staying with Zell since Selphie already has a roomate, me!" Quistis raised her eyebrows and looked over at Rinoa, who was standing there shyly. "Rinoa... I guess you'll have to stay with Squall..." She frowned as she looked over at Squall, who was obviously in shock at what she just said.

"WHAT! I have to have a roomate!" He yelled, obviously still in shock.

"Well you were late yesterday for the meeting," Quistis started to explain, and all that Squall could do was put a hand on his forehead. "_Great... the one meeting that I miss and it has to do with me having a female roommate."_ "So we decided that Rinoa would have to live with you."

Squall qucikly looked at everyone, trying to figure out what to say to them but all he could mutter was, "Damnit."

* * *

"So you have a nice... dorm!" Rinoa tried to compliment Squall while she brought in her suitcases. "Have you ever had a roommate before?" She looked at him curoiusly as she brought her luggage to the empty room.

Squall shook his head, "No. I used to keep it as a room for... nothing." Rinoa laughed as she started to unpack. "I guess I'll just be going so you can unpack."

"Oh okay... um Squall? Thanks for doing this for me." She thanked him gratefully and smiled.

The brunette shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Zell sat in the back of the library, taking glances at the "library girl" Camilla. "_She sure is a beauty... fair skin, chocolate-brown hair, hazel eyes..." _He sighed, but his eyes weren't transfixed on her anymore. Not when he spotted Selphie walking inside. "_Oh crap! Selphie, what the hell are you doing here! If she makes too much noise then I will be kicked out of the library because she was talking to me! And then I will never be able to see my beautiful Camilla ever again! And if I do she won't talk to me! No, she will blow me off and then go out with the guy who dosen't make any noise! SQUALL! ...That's not good and I'm thinking too much, which I shouldn't be doing since I should me taking ACTION! YEAH!" _Zell got up and hid behind the bookcase so Selphie wouldn't spot him.

Selphie walked up to Camilla and asked, "Do you have like, any books about parties and stuff?"

The librarian smiled and pointed to a bookcase in the back. "They're over there, I could show you if you want?" She suggested and Selphie smiled at her.

"Yeah! Thanks!" They both walked over to the bookcase where Zell was hiding. Camilla looked at the books and frowned before she spotted one on the shelf.

"Oh, this is a great one!" She said as she took out the book, revieling Zell's eye. "AHHH!" She screamed, causing Zell to bump into the bookcase, which made the bookcase start to fall over.

"HAUL ASS!" Selphie screamed as she and Camilla ran before it fell onto them. The bookcase fell into the other one, causeing that, and two others ones to fall over. Zell's eyes were wider than ever, stepping away from the bookcases. Everyone's eyes fell onto him.

Zell quickly looked at everyone in the library nervously, and he looked at the ground in embarrassment. "... I like to play dominos..."

* * *

"Well that was probably embarassing!" Selphie said to Zell, who's face was still beat red. "I mean, you were obviously there because you wanted to spy on Camilla-"

"DID NOT!" Zell retorted.

"Okay then! So you 'weren't' spying on Camilla," Zell leered at her as they continued down the hallway. "And then you tried to hide from me, but when Camilla gets the book I need she sees you and you scared the crap out of her, then you made the bookcase fall over which almost hit me and her, and now she has to clean up the mess that you made!"

"Way to kick me when I'm down." He looked at her with a blank look on his face and sighed. "Do you think... Cammilla hates me now?"

Selphie thought for a moment. "Well I dunno... I mean, she probably hates that she has to clean it all up... but she dosen't really know you and if she knew you were stalking her-"

"I'M NOT STALKING HER!" He yelled while some girls looked at him in digust. "Hey!" He waved at them nervously.

"Ok! So you 'weren't' stalking her! But if she 'thought' you were then she'd probably think you're a creep." She said bluntly. Then the cowboy they had met earlier walked up to them.

"Hey, Selphie!" He smiled at her and then raised his eyebrows at Zell. "Hey... roomy..." The blonde glared at him and Irvine shrugged. "Anyway, I finished unpacking so do you guys want to go grab some lunch?"

"Sure, Irvy!" Selphie grinned at him. "_Irvy, huh? Well at least it's progress..._" The cowboy smirked.

Zell frowned with a sad expression on his face. "Nah... I think I'm just going to go back to my room and sulk..."

Selphie smiled at him, "Oh well, have fun!"

* * *

Grabing the polisher from his drawer, he took out his gunblade from it's case and made it lean on a chair. He then took out his rag and dabbed some of the polisher on it. Before he could continue, someone knocked on his door. "_What the hell?"_

He walked over and opened it, and Rinoa was standing there. "Um.. Hi." She said shyly as she saw him with the rag. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your... polishing."

"What do you want?" He asked with a bitter tone in his voice. "_Great. Be bitter to the beatiful girl who lives with you."_

Rinoa spoke up, "Well I was wondering if you could give me a tour of Garden... but since I see that you're busy, I guess I could just ask Quistis or someone."

"... Alright." He said, making what was already uncomfortable even more awkward.

Rinoa smiled fakely, "Ok... Um... Bye!" She waved and walked out the dorm. Squall put both hands on his forehead, only a bit after did he realize that the polisher from the rag was now on his face.

"_Oh, crap!"_


	2. War

**Disclaimer: **Square-Enix owns it all, yo.

_**Just The 6 Of Us**_

_**Chapter 2: War**_

* * *

Rinoa and Quistis sat at one of the tables in the Garden's cafeteria. "I wonder where everyone else is. It's already 10:50 AM, Squall would be up by now..." Rinoa took a sip of her coffee while the blonde continued. "Unless he was distracted for most of the night." She leered at Rinoa who just raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! It was his stupid gunblade polishing crap!" She explained, taking another sip of her coffee. She turned around and saw Selphie walking towards them. "Hey, Selphie."

"Hi all!" She grinned happily as she sat down next to them. "Hey, do you guys want to have a party! It'll be fun! That way, we'll be able to get to know you better!" She said, looking at Rinoa.

"It could be fun...?" Quistis suggested.

"Okay, YAY!" Selphie clasped her hands together.

The raven-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, what about the guys, are they going to be invited too?"

"What! NO!" Selphie quickly reacted, well overreacted, "This is girls party! They probably have something to do, like... do gay stuff! You know, Squall's probably polishing his stupid gunblade while watching porn right now because he is just so... you know... gay!" Rinoa raised her eyebrows.

"How do you know that he does that?"

"Well it's sorta a long story but I just walked into his dorm room one time, and then he got so upset and flustered like I'd just walked in on his dancing around in his room naked!" She laughed while Quistis and Rinoa just stared at her because of what she had just said. "Not that he does..."

* * *

"So what do you guys think? We could have a party tonight and invite the ladies!" The cowboy explained to Squall and Zell who sat at the library table. Zell was still staring at Camilla, and Squall just tapped his fingers on the wooden desk out of boredom. "Then we'll get tons of alcohol to get the ladies drunk, and then the real party will begin!" He grinned with a little smirk. "C'mon whatdaya say?"

"...Whatever."

"Can I invite Camilla?" The blonde asked curiously, getting looks from both Irvine and Squall. "What? It was your idea!"

"Fine, whatever!" Irvine shrugged. "But if we want to have a party, we need to see if the guests are coming!" And so the guys walked out of the library, walking to the dormitory. Once they got there, they spotted the girls.

"Well, if it isn't you guys!" Selphie leered at them, crossing her arms. "Is there an EXCUSE for bumping into us? Hmm!"

"Just calm down woman!" Rinoa shook the girl for a moment, while the guys just looked at them dumbfounded. She looked over to the guys and crossed her arms sternly, "Can we help you?"

"Not necessarily..." Irvine furrowed his eyebrows. "We're just having a party and we'd like to know if you wanted to come-"

"Oh, really?" Quisits asked them sternly. "You guys are having a party too?"

"Who else would be having a party today, the day WE decided to have a party? HUH! I'd like to know so I can kick their teeny-weeny asses!" Zell pumped his fists while the girls all glaring at him.

"Well it happens that _we are_ having a party. So it looks like your dream guestlist _isn't _going to happen!" Quistis snapped.

Irvine looked at the girl who just spoke and stepped closer to her, "Who said that we wanted YOU GUYS to come?"

The females answered his question at the same time, "YOU DID!"

"Damnit..." He muttered as he stepped back.

"Well, we were only being polite so you wouldn't feel left out if we didn't invite you! Which we shouldn't have since it's pretty clear that you girls are too busy having pillow fights in your underwear!" The spikey-haired blonde interjected.

The cowboy leaned over and whispered into Squall's ear, "_That's better than any party."_

"We don't have pillow fights in our underwear!" Quistis said, watching their faces go from angry to gloomy. "I-I-I'm sorry! We do!"

"LIAR!" Zell cried. Irvine glared at him.

"Man, what are you doing to me!"

"... Whatever." Squall sighed and rolled his eyes at the two men. The girls smiled at him with a little sparkle in their eyes. "What?"

"Squall's invited to our party 'cause he's not as immature as you guys are!" Rinoa said as she dragged him to where they were standing.

Both of them looked at them in disbelief, "WHAT!"

"We'll see you guys later!" Selphie waved mockingly as the four of them headed to her dorm room.

"Bastards!" Zell yelled angrily and hit the floor with his fist. "They think that they can just do that! Take poor Squall and try to make him a woman! Oh, man! You know what this means, Irvine?" The brunette just raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"No...?"

"This means WAR!" The blonde yelled as he charged to their dorm.

"_This souds good... just need some water balloons, sleeping powder, my charms and good looks." _The cowboy smirked at those thoughts and called out, "I'm right behind you Zell!"

* * *

As Quisits closed the door, Selphie and Rinoa pushed Squall onto the cream-colored couch in their dorm. Quickly after, he stood up and threw hand in the air quickly "What the hell!"

"SHH!" Selphie hushed him as she had her ear against the door, "They might know that we're here!"

"Well they probably won't since you did such a good job at hiding." He sarastically commented as he rolled his eyes.

Rinoa walked up to him, "You don't have to be so angry! Geez, just relax." She said, pushing him back onto the couch.

The petite brunette put her hands on her hips and looked at the two, "Seriously, you guys! I can't hear anything with you guys yapping!"

Squall rolled his eyes again, muttering, "You're one to talk..."

"SHH!" She hushed him again, and when she put her ear against the door to hear noises, there was a knock on the door that was so loud a person who was a mile away could have heard. "AHH!"

"SELPHIE! RINOA! QUISTIS!" The voice boomed from the other side of the door, "RETURN THE SQUALL!"

"No, you evil... hairy... miniun of the DEVIL!" Selphie screamed, while everyone else in the room just stared at her.

The person hesitated now, "Yo, just give him back man!"

"Zell, this is no way to handle things!" Another voice said.

"Oh yeah, you think I'm going to take advice from a guy who wears that hat!"

"We'll you're gonna you little momma's boy!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"You heard me! Little momma's boy, momma's boy, MOMMA'S BOY!"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN IRVINE KINNEAS!"

"What are you going to do you little momma's boy! HUH? What, tell your mommy that I was mocking you?"

"GET READY FOR SOME ASS KICKING!" Quistis opened the door to see Irvine and Zell hitting eachother with their fists.

"You guys! Stop it!" Rinoa pleaded as she saw them pulling eachother's hair.

"Let's get them now!" Zell yelled to Irvine as they charged to towards the girls. Irvine grabbed Selphie by the waist and threw her on top his shoulder, making her pound her fists against his lower-back.

"Let- me - go!" She said as she continued hitting him. The martial-artist looked over to Squall who wasn't doing anything.

"Squall! Do something, man!" He yelled as he chased Quistis around the table in her dorm's kitchen.

'_What the hell is wrong with these guys?' _He furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed that Rinoa was standing next to him. _'Isn't she even worried about what they are going to do to her? ... I'm surrounded by idiots.'_

"Well, isn't this entertaining?" She commented as she watched Zell throw a net over the blonde that he was chasing.

Irvine looked over to Squall, "Geez, grab Rinoa!" He watched as the leather-clad man did nothing, sighing as he walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder as well. "You see, it's that easy!"

* * *

"Well, this went all according to plan!" Zell grinned as he rubbed his hands together while looking at the girls who were tied to the couch in his dorm. "Now, I think you know that we are the best! We beat you-hoo!" He said rubbing it in their faces while he danced around.

Irvine raised his eyebrows and muttered under his breath, "Certainly wasn't my plan..."

"I had nothing to do with this." Squall said crossing his arms.

"What? You two argued so we'd want to see what was happening!" Rinoa yelled, and the two of them nodded shortly after her interjection. She shot a look at Quistis, "Geez, you had to open the door, didn't you?"

"You... losers!" Selphie shrieked as she tried to wrestle herself out of the ropes that were tied around her wrists and ankles.

"That definately wasn't part of the plan!" Irvine whined as he heard the bad remarks from the women. "After this day I will no longer be considered a ladie's man because of my roommate's sin..." He shook his head in despair, then he lifted his head and leered at he blonde standing next to him. "But I think I will always be the more attrative one of the two of us."

"Well you mother shouldn't be considered as man's - lady - anymore!" Zell tried to counter back, which caused more bickering between the two.

"You shouldn't be a momma's boy anymore!" They continued arguing, not noticing that Rinoa had removed the ropes from her wrist and began to untie the ones on her ankles. Quistis was the first to notice out of her and Selphie and she over to her ear to whisper, "Hey, help me out here when you're done."

She nodded as the ropes came off. She untied Quistis's hands, which made Selphie notice this. "Me next!" She whispered, making Rinoa untie hers as well. Once they were free again Selphie looked over at Rinoa, "What do we do now?'

"Well I think we should do what women do best." She replied, raising her eyebrows at the two.

"Hey... Irvy..." Selphie walked up to Irvine, talking in a naive voice.

"Hi Selphie..." The cowboy grinned at the attention from her. Zell looked around quickly at everyone.

"How did you guys get untied!"

"Shh... Zell, it's just we couldn't keep our hands off you, that's all..." Quistis said in a sultry voice, putting her hands on his chest. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no?"

Irvine looked at the blonde in disbelief, "What the hell are you doing! They're horny!"

Rinoa cringed as she decided to walk up to Squall who was standing there, looking at Irvine who just winked at him. "Hey, Squall..." She twirled her hair around her finger in a kinky way, the putting her hand against his chest seductively. He stumbled onto the couch, making her fall on top of him.

"NOW!" Selphie alerted the other females as she threw sleeping powder on the three males, which she had aquired from defeating the Grats in the Training Center. "Like taking candy from a baby!" She smirked, dusting her hands off. "Now it's time for the _real _fun to begin!"

* * *

Zell rubbed his eyes, yawning in the process of waking up. Looking around he realized he wasn't in his room anymore and that he was in the middle of the dormitory halls, and he wasn't alone. There were 20 female upper-classmen surrounding him and his two comrades - Irvine and Zell.

"What the hell is your problem? How is it so interesting that I was sleeping in the hallway!"

"Look at his abs!" One of the females pointed out as the rest of them sighed in awe.

Zell furrowed his eyebrows, "_'Look at his abs? What the hell? It's not like we're naked-" _"THE FLIPPIN HELL!" He yelled as he realized that he was, as well as the two males sleeping next to him. "GET UP!" He flustered, kicking Irvine and Squall on their lower back.

"Geez... no wonder you can't get that library girl for shit..." Irvine yawned as he saw something of Zell's that he wished he would never see in his entire life. "Man! Geez, not everyone wants to wake up to that!"

"HELLO!" Zell said, pointing to his area while covering his eyes.

The cowboy raised his eyebrows as he looked at himself, realizing that he was naked too. "WHAT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" As if on cue, the three females that were responsible for this walked to the front of the crowd.

"Hi, guys!" Selphie winked at Irvine which made him grin at her cockily.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Zell, watch you're tongue!" Irvine put his hands on his shoulders, making him step away from him.

"Don't touch me, you freakshow!"

Squall furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Zell and Irvine bickering one again noticing that they were in the nude, "The hell! Put some clothes on!"

"Oh, you're one to talk!" The tatooed male barked back, making it aware that he wasn't wearing any clothes either.

"DAMNIT!" Squall yelled angrily as he ran to his dorm and slammed the door shut. The two males left behind quickly followed suit as they ran to their dorm.

Zell shouted one last thing as he slammed the door to his dormitory, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE HEARD BUT THIS SHOW ISN'T FREE!"

* * *

A/N: Geez, I had to write it over again because I didn't save it / so yeah, this chapter is okay I guess? Er... no comment. Anyway, just rate and review and I will be happy 


	3. The Posse, The Weed, and The Job

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that relates to the Final Fantasy Series, for that belongs to Square Enix.

_**Just The 6 Of Us**_

_**Chapter 3: The Posse, The Weed, and The Job

* * *

**_

"Well I hope you enjoyed your show yesterday!" Zell huffed as he sat down at the table the three females were sitting at. "Next time it's not going to come free!" He rested his elbows on the table top.

"Like we want a next time." Selphie muttered, making Zell shoot a look at her.

Quistis raised her eyebrows at the two, "Anyway... what are you guys planning to do today?"

"Well I was going to see Cid and see if he'd consider me to be a SeeD." Rinoa replied, making Selphie furrow her eyebrows.

"But don't you have to take classes to be considered?"

The raven-haired woman nodded, "I know, I took some classes at my old Garden."

Selphie narrowed her eyes at her, "Alright..."

"Hey, if you want I could go with you." Quisits suggested.

"Oh, that would be great! Thanks!" Rinoa smiled at her brightly.

Selphie clapped her hands together, "Oh, me too!"

"Okay!"

"Fine, just leave me here." Zell said, feeling left out. "I'll just find something to do at here... eat some hotdogs by myself... train by myself... read by myself..." He frowned, "Don't worry about me!"

"... You're going to spy on Camilla, aren't you?" The strawberry-blonde raised her eyebrows, not looking amused at all.

"Of course!"

* * *

Irvine and Squall walked into the cafeteria, noticing that they were the only people there except for a few upperclassmen who were in the back playing cards. "Hm... looks like they're not here!" Irvine frowned at Squall. 

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Well, do you want to eat something?" Irvine said suggestively.

"... Whatever." Squall shrugged as he made his way to the table in the middle, Irvine following right behind him.

"Hm, what do you want to eat?"

"How about my ass?" They turned to see a tall blonde man standing there, along with a tan masculine man and a platnium tressed girl standing behind him.

"I don't want to eat your ass!" Irvine rolled his eyes at him, making Squall put a hand on his forehead in embarassment.

"What do you want, Seifer?"

The blonde man smirked as he put his hand down on the table, "We want our table back."

"This isn't your table!" Irvine yelled at Seifer.

"Oh, yeah? Then why does it say 'POSSE' on the side?" He shot back, tracing his finger over the ink that was written on the table.

Irvine stuttered for a moment, "It - I - Because -"

The blonde snickered, "That's what I thought, whore! Now get up or you'll serve time in detention!"

"You can't make me unless you're on the disciplinary comittee!" Irvine stood up, making Squall walk over to him.

Squall leaned over to him, "They're the disciplinary comittee."

Irvine frowned and smiled at the posse foolishly, "Well I guess we'll be going now!" He said before they ran out of the cafeteria.

Seifer smirked and looked at his companions, "Idiots."

* * *

Rinoa, Selphie, and Quisits walked into the headmaster's office which smelt of smoke; however there were no cigars or cigarettes in the headmaster's hands - or anywhere else from what they could see. 

Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows before she chose to speak up, "Um... excuse me?"

The headmaster smiled at the girls as he stood up, "Oh, are you guys the strippers?"

"Excuse me!"

Selphie frowned and looked over at Quisits, "Man, I always knew this was too revealing! They all said 'No, it's not reavealing'! But it is!" She whispered, making Quisits stare at her.

"That's the second time you said that! Now don't be shy!" He raised his eyebrow before whispering, "Unless that's what you're paid for; to be shy." He grinned mischievously. "Rawr!"

"No! We aren't strippers or hookers or whatever!" Rinoa yelled in rage. "I'm here because I want to become a SeeD!"

"...Not strippers..?"

"NO!"

"Hookers?"

"NO!"

"Ah, well, you've came to the right place!" Cid looked at them, scratching his throat. "Is it dry in here or what!"

Rinoa looked at him strangely, "Um..."

"Hm, so you want to become a SeeD, huh?" He leaned over, his butt facing her. "Well, the first step is to see if you've got the magic touch! Now touch me!" He said, smacking his butt. "Oooh!"

"What's wrong with you!" Qusits threw her arms in inusion, "We aren't strippers, hookers, it isn't dry, and we **aren't** going to smack your buttocks!"

Cid scratched his head, "... What?" Quistis pulled at her hair in frustration.

"Hey!" Rinoa yelled at him. "I came here for a reason, and the reason wasn't to meet some drunk or high headmaster who can't understand that he's sexually harassing students!"

"Oh...!" Selphie breathed, making everyone look over at her. "Sexual Harassment...!"

"Anyway," Rinoa looked back at Cid, "I'd like to become a SeeD, so just make me a SeeD!"

"I - Nooo." Cid narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Okay, this has no point so you two can just stop." Quisits said, crossing her arms. "You know, a headmaster is supposed to be a responsible - Selphie what are you doing?" She said as she saw Selphie looking through the drawers of the headmaster's desk.

"I'm looking for - Aha! I got it!" Selphie exclaimed as she picked up a ziploc bag that was filled with crushed white powder. "Eek! It's cocaine!"

Cid's eyes widened, "WHAT!"

"COKE WHORE!" Selphie yelled at him.

"That's coke?" Cid looked at the three girls dumbfounded. "Ah, I just thought it was regular coke... you know Pepsi?" He shrugged. "That Seifie-Wefie continues to amazes me on what is snortable!"

"'Seifei-Weifie'?" Quistis raised her eyebrows, "Oh, no! Seifer!"

Selphie's eyes widened, "What! Seifer! That's a surprise!"

"Really?" Rinoa raised her eyebrow, when a thud was heard. "Huh?"

"Cid!" Quistis ran to Cid's side, for he was now unconsious on the floor.

* * *

Zell leered at the guy that was chatting with Camilla at the front desk. "_Who does he think he is! Chatting with MY Camilla! Wait, she isn't an object Zell.. and she isn't yours.. but that dosen't make her his!" _He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think of an idea of what to do. "_I know! I could just start working here! That way I'm sure to start up a conversation with her!" _Zell smiled in triumph. "_Ha! I never realized how smart I was! Now, time to take some action!" _

He stood up and walked to the front desk, but Camilla and the guy didn't notice him. "Ahem!" Camilla and the guy looked over at him.

"Yes?" She smiled at Zell. "_Wow, she talks, smiles, and looks like an angel? How can someone be so perfect?" _Zell continued staring at Camilla, not aware of the fact that she was still waiting for an anwser. "Um, did you need something?"

"Oh, sorry!" Zell snapped out of his thoughts, "I uh, was wondering if I uh could get a job here?"

Camilla smiled at him, "Oh, of course! Follow me." The both walked into an office behind the front desk. "_Ha ha! Plan is in session!" _"Okay, what's your name?"

"Zell Dincht."

Camilla wrote it down on a paper with many different questions and anwers. "Do you have any experience with working in a library or any other jobs?"

"Uh, no not really."

"Okay then. I've filled out the rest of the questions so all you have to do is sign this." She said as she handed him the paper and a pen. He signed it and gave it back to her. "Great! You'll be working on Tuesdays and Thursdays from five p.m. to 7 p.m."

Zell smirked at himself, "_I can't believe how smart I can be! I'm on my road to pleasure town with Camilla! Buahahaha!"_

* * *

"I can't believe that stupid Sighfur actually did that!" Irvine rolled his eyes. 

Squall raised his eyebrow, "It's Seifer."

Irvine glared at him, "Who's side are you on, Mr.!"

"Hey you guys!" Selphie waved at them as they approached their table. "Hi Irvy!" She giggled as Irvine smirked at her. Squall just rolled his eyes.

"So what were you guys doing?" Squall asked, although he didn't sound too interested.

"Oh, well I went to go talk to the Headmaster to see if I could become a SeeD, but things didn't go as planned..." Rinoa answered.

Irvine looked at her, "Was he high again?"

"How did you know?"

Irvine raised his eyebrows, "I didn't I was just joking!"

Rinoa paused, "Oh... well I was kidding too, obviously."

"Well, well, well! I thought I told you that was our table!" They all turned to see Seifer standing there with his posse. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson for not listening to us the first time."

Rinoa looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What are they talking about?"

Seifer looked at the raven-haired girl and smirked, "Hey pretty girl." He said as he eyed her up and down, "What do you say we go and have a date and ditch these losers?"

Rinoa scoffed at him, "I say that the only loser here is you, and that you better get the hell out of here before I-"

"SEFIE-WEFIE!" Cid yelled as he skipped into the cafeteria wearing a pink tutu.

Seifer furrowed his eyebrows, "What the f-"

"SEEEEFFIIIIEEEEE!" He yelled as he ran towards him.

"Ahh! Get away from me, old man!" Seifer ran out the cafeteria with the headmaster following him.

Raijin and Fujin stood there for a moment before they went after them. "Hmph! Serves them right!" Irvine said crossing his arms.

"I can't believe the headmaster actually got out of the infirmary like that!" Quistis said.

Irvine's eyes widened, "That was the headmaster!"


	4. All In A Days Work & Alcoholic Beverages

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that relates to the Final Fantasy Series, for that belongs to Square Enix.

_**Just The 6 Of Us**_

**_Chapter 4: All In A Days Work And Alcoholic Beverages_**

---

Zell walked into the cafeteria, noticing Selphie, Rinoa, and Squall sitting at a table, just the people that he was looking for. Of course, Quisits and Irvine were missing, but oh well!

"Well someone looks happy!" Rinoa smiled at her spikey-haired friend who was strolling casually, as if trying to impress him.

Selphie wrinkled her nose, "If you mean happy as in _gay, _then yeah!" Zell shot her a dirty look.

"For you information, I am happy, and by that I do not mean gay!" Selphie rolled her eyes at him. "I talked to Camilla yesterday, and I got a job at the library!" A grin spread across his face. "This means that I will get to see her all the time!"

Squall looked at him like he was some crazed fan girl, "So should we congratulate you for your stalker abilities?"

"You know, usually a comment like that would upset me but I don't care because I get to work with Camilla!" Zell interjected. He then got up from his seat, "HELL YEAH!" He boomed, making everyone in the cafeteria stop what they were doing and look at him. "Excuse me." He muttered before leaving the cafeteria.

"So he sounds excited." Rinoa said as she took a sip of her water.

Selphie nodded her head, "Yeah, well he better not get too excited because my friend at Trabia was so excited to go to his date he crapped his pants."

Squall looked at her in disgust, "... What?"

Selphie laughed, "Like that never happened to you!"

"Well it didn't." Squall replied, making Rinoa sigh in relief. 

The brunette girl just raised her eyebrows, "Okay." Selphie laughed. Squall looked at her in disbelief.

"Prove it." He challenged her making Selphie raise her eyebrow.

"The only proof I have is the leather pants hanging off one of the trees stinking up the place!" Selphie spat.

"Seriously?" Rinoa asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah! It just hangs on the branch, blowing in the wind.." Selphie smirked. "One time, this exchange student thought it was out school flag or something and did the pledge to it." Selphie and Rinoa were now laughing in their chairs while Squall sat there not amused by any of it.

"Whatever."

Selphie got herself back together and stood up from her seat, "Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." She looked over at Rinoa. "Definitely not the business that Squall attended to!" She quipped, and she and Rinoa shared a catty giggle.

"So what 'business' are you attending to?" Squall asked, ignoring her last comment.

"Well if you must know, I am working on the Garden Festival!" She smiled cheerfully, but it was quickly switched with a frown. "Actually, I'm probably going to be there all night because of the lack of committee... so, if you guys aren't busy you could always come help out!"

"Oh, I want to!" Rinoa voluteered herself.

"Oh, yay!" Selphie then looked over to Squall. "Sssqqqquuuuaaaalllll..."

"..."

"Sssqqqquuuuaaaallllll..."

"..."

"SQUALL!" 

"What!"

"Could you help? Pretty please?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "_Don't look at her... don't look at her..." _He thought, avoiding her stare. "_Look at me, you stupid bastard! LOOK AT ME!" _Selphie thought.

Finally getting tired of her looking at him he sighed in defeat. "Fine."  
---

Zell walked into the library, looking around for Camilla. He then spotted her putting books on a shelf. He walked over to her casually, trying to impress her. "Hey there, Camilla." He said in a deep voice, 'casually' leaning on the bookshelf. "I hope I'm not late."

She smiled at him, "Actually you're right on time. Oh, not to be rude or anything but you shouldn't lean on the bookshelves. The last time something like that happened, the bookshelf fell over and I had to clean _everything _up." She shook her head as she placed another book on the shelf. "You won't believe how much I wanted to strangle the person who did that. I was stuck here for hours."

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?" Zell said nervously, as he had caused that whole mess.

"Yeah. But thanks to you I don't have to work as much." Camilla told him. "_Booya! One point for the Zell-man! Zell-man? Ah, we can think of a new nickname later, Mr. Mind! Er.. we'll think of a new one for you too." _Zell then shook his head to shake off his thoughts, not realizing that she had been talking. "- he will show you how to do everything."

"Uh... huh?"

"Yeah. So, I'm going to take off!" Camilla smiled before she walked to the library entrance. "You guys have fun!"

"'Guys'?" Zell's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Plural?" Zell then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a very tall man, with the body of a body builder. He had tan skin and dark brown hair. He showed off his body in a white beater and black jeans.

"Yes. Plural."

---

"No, Irvy! That's supposed to go all the way over there!" Selphie pointed to the entrance of the quad for Irvine, who was holding a very large banner covered with glitter and the words 'Welcome to the Festival!' embroided with flowers.

"So what do you think we're supposed to do?" Rinoa asked Squall as they watched Selphie and Irvine from afar.

"I don't know. She hasn't told us to do anything."

Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows, "So we're supposed to do nothing?"

"That's right." Selphie spotted them and began to walk towards the two. "Damn. We must have jinxed it."

"Okay! I need you two to bring this," She pointed to a tiki torch, "Over there." She pointed to the right side of the stage.

"All the way over there? That's like the other side of the Quad!" Rinoa whined, shaking her jet black locks in despair. "Plus, shouldn't the guys do the heavy lifting?"

A smirk appeared on the petite brunette's face. "Exactly!" She then walked off, holding her clipboard and pen.

"Look, this won't be that heavy." Squall told Rinoa, picking up the top of the tiki torch. "C'mon get the other end."

Rinoa frowned, "Alright." She walked over and picked it up. "Hey, you're right. I actually thought this would be heavier, but I guess not! I must have gotten some muscle or something-"

"Okay, now we move." He told her, cutting off her sentence. They walked across the room, being careful not to trip over anything, as there were wires and props sprawled across the floor.

"I don't know how Selphie is going to manage this!" Rinoa told Squall as the put the tiki torch into place. "I mean, isn't the Garden Festival supposed to be today?" A worried look appeared upon her face.

"Yeah, well you know Selphie. She's always doing things at the last minute..." He muttered leaning against the wall. Before the raven-haired girl could give him a reply, the intercom came on.

"_Hello Balamb Garden students." _A woman's voice rang throughout the entire garden.

"Hey!" Selphie bounced up and down. "It's Xu!"

Irvine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Xu? Shouldn't the headmaster be making the announcements?"

"_I just want to make sure that everyone is aware that Headmaster Cid won't be in for a few days. So if you wanted to speak with him, then it's just going to have to wait, now isn't it!" _Selphie, Irvine, Squall, and Rinoa exchanged looks. "_Ahem. Also, there is a Garden Festival later this night with a Beach theme. So don't be afraid to go in your swimsuits or board shorts! Especially to you, boys!"_

----

"Phew," Zell wiped his head with his sleeve. He had been putting books on the shelves for the last hour and thirty minutes, and it had already took the energy out of him. "_I can't believe Camilla does this for a living!"_ He sighed as he took the empty cart to the front desk.

"A little tired there, pipsqueak?" His coworker, Darien, said from behind.

You could see the anger in Zell's body, as his face was red and his chest was puffing as though he was having an asthma attack. "At least I have the strength to do all the work!"

"Excuse me?" Darien cocked an eyebrow, challenging him to keep talking.

"Yeah, you heard me! All you do is sit at that computer all day, giggling to yourself like some sissy!" Zell was obviously pumped and ready to go. "No wonder you're so big - you probably spend most of your time in the gym trying to impress your boyfriend!"

Darien grabbed the blond by his shirt collar, lifting him about seven inches off the ground. "You better take that back, pipsqueak. Or you'll pay." He threatened, gritting his teeth. He dropped him to the floor, causing Zell to fall on his butt. "Oh, look at the time!" He looked at the clock that read eight o'clock. "Guess I'll see you at the Garden Festival. I know Camilla is going."

"W-W-Why would I care about that?" Zell stuttered with his hands on his hips.

Darien smirked, "I've seen you waltz in here, staring at her like some fiend trying to find something to prey on. And at the Garden Festival, she's going to be wearing a bikini! But I don't think you're going to be able to feast your eyes on that." He knocked over some book carts, causing hundreds of books to fall over. "Not with this mess."

---

"Selphie!" Rinoa cried as she spotted the brunette talking to some people who had also just entered the place. She was wearing a white string bikini, that went well with her natural coloring. She was still wearing her silver necklace with the ring, and she even put on tons of silver bracelets and bangles on her arms. She wore white flip flops to match.

"Hey!" Selphie exclaimed, running over to her friend and giving her a big hug. She had worn a cute pink halter bikini, that was sparkling in the moonlight. She had put her hair in a ponytail, and wore white framed sunglasses on her head. She was wearing white flip-flops with pink rhinestones embroided on them.

"The Garden Festival looks great!" Rinoa complimented, and it sure did. The tiki torches added light to the place, as did all the sparkles that glittered in the moonlight. There was a band playing on the stage, and people were dancing on the floor. There were flowers everywhere, especially next to the food table. Rinoa squinted her eyes, as she saw an older man who looked a lot like Cid, pouring something into the punch bowl with a flask. She blinked her eyes a bit and didn't see the flask anymore. "_Maybe I'm seeing things..."  
_

"Gee, thanks! I couldn't have done it without everyone's help though! It just looks so good! Of course it does, I designed the whole look of it." Selphie said, boosting her already huge ego.

"Hey Sephie!" Irvine greeted her. He was wearing brown swim trunks to keep up with his cowboy look, although he wasn't wearing the hat anymore. He had simply left his hair in a ponytail.

"Oooh, Irvy..." Selphie greeted, obviously mesmerized by his six pack. Drool was practically spilling out of her mouth. Rinoa giggled, and then saw Squall in the distance. He was standing next to the punch bowl, wearing black swim trunks with a red stripe going down on both sides. He still wore his Griever necklace and silver stud in his ear, and on his feet he wore black flip flops, which in Rinoa's head added up to: Damn Sexy!

She walked over to him, kind of nervous as she was just wearing a bikini. "Hey, Squall." She waved shyly at him.

"Hey Rinoa." He greeted her back. "Do you know what is in this punch?"

Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows. "No, why?"

Squall shook his head. "It's nothing really, it just tastes a bit... 'Irish'."

"Oh... well I think I saw Cid putting something in there earlier. And the stuff he put in there came from a flask, so..."

"Ah.. the mystery is solved." Rinoa giggled and got herself a cup of punch.

"Cheers?" Rinoa asked before they toasted.

"Cheers."

---

"_Man... I can't believe it! The time when I finally get to see Camilla in a bikini I have to miss it because some stupid guy knocks over some stupid books..." _Zell sighed as he put another book on the cart. It had took him about thirty minutes just to get the books in alphabetical order, and for Zell it had seemed like 30 hours.

"Hey Zell." Zell looked up with hope in his eyes, although it was immediately gone after he had saw that it was Quisits.

"Oh, hi Quistis." He said with a disappointment in his voice.

Quistis frowned, "You don't seem happy to see me."

"Sorry, I just thought that you were someone else. But I am happy to see you." The blonde woman smiled at him. She then noticed the piles of books on the ground and then looked up at Zell who looked like he didn't even have a drop of energy in him.

"Need some help?"

"Yes, please!" Quistis laughed at how desperate he was. "Hey, where were you? I haven't seen you all day... until now."

"Oh, well I kind of had to find someone else to be in charge of the disciplinary committee. And after a long, tiring search I finally find some one and they tell me that they have decided to keep Seifer in charge."

Zell nodded. "Awesome."

So they finished putting the books on the cart, almost in total silence until at one point where they heard someone in the distance saying: "_I didn't put anything in the punch bowl! I swear!"_

Quistis wiped her hands on her skirt. "So you want to go to the party?"

Zell frowned, "But we aren't wearing anything that's like, beachy." He said, pulling at his pants at the same time.

She shrugged. "Oh well, who cares?"

"Good point."

"So are we going?"

"Yeah!" Zell grinned. "Just not to the punch bowl."

Quistis nodded in agreement. "Right.."

---

Rinoa and Squall had had about twenty cups of punch each in about an hour, and they had gotten rather... tipsy.

"Oh, man. I'm so tired from all that laughing." Rinoa slurred a bit, clutching her stomach. "I think I'm going to go back to our dorm."

"Alright, I'll go with you." Squall slurred as well. "I shall escort you Madame." He bowed.

The raven haired girl curtsied. "Why thank you, kind sir. Oh, but my legs are tired from dancing. Would you carry me back to my suite?"

Squall sighed. "Alright." Rinoa giggled as he lifted her up and carried her in his arms.

"Hey! Those two look druuuunk!" Selphie pointed out to Irvine, giggling and jumping up and down at the same time.

Irvine scratched the back of his head. "Do you think that we should go with them, you know, just to make sure that nothing bad happens?"

The petite girl thought for a moment, "I dunno. Would you want me to do that if you looked drunk?"

Irivine shook his head no, "Nah, because I'd probably be getting it on with Rinoa."

"Alrighty, problem solved!"

---

"Hey there's that guy Darien!" Zell pointed at the big guy who was dancing with some girl on the dance floor. Quistis looked puzzled.

"Who?"

"It's this guy that I have to work with that likes Camilla! GAH! He's the reason that I had to pick up all those books and why you had to help me put them back!" He explained to her.

"Okay, got it."

"OH! And there's Camilla!" Zell now pointed to a girl in a brown crochet bikini, talking to some fellow upperclassmen.

"The library girl?"

"Yeah!"

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Quistis enquired.

"Oh, I don't know, it would just seem so weird because she is in a bathing suit and I would be so nervous and..." Zell said, looking at the ground. "But I really want to talk to.." He looked up from the ground to see Camilla standing in front of him. "Camilla!"

"Hi Zell." She looked at him shyly.

Quistis waved at him. "See you later."

---

As soon as Rinoa and Squall were out of the Quad, Squall dropped her on the floor.

"Hey! That hurt!" Rinoa laughed. "Man, I'm sure going to feel that in the morning!"

"Sorry my arms got tired."

"What? Are you saying that I'm too heavy?" Rinoa stood up, almost falling over. "_Dang, what was in that flask! Oh well, it sure was goooood!"_

Squall and her locked eyes. "Definitely not." Squall then leaned in to kiss her, and kept kissing her as they made their way to their dorm. Luckily, there had been no supervisors out that night so they couldn't see two students making out as they made their way to the dorm rooms.

He opened the door to the room and slammed the door shut. If they had been at a hotel, there would be a sign hanging on their doorknob that read 'Do Not Disturb'.


	5. Hangovers and Gay Cowboys

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that relates to the Final Fantasy Series, that belongs to Square Enix.

_**Just The 6 Of Us**_

**_Chapter 5: Hangovers and Gay Cowboys_**

-----

It was a beautiful morning. The sun shown brightly in the clear blue sky, no clouds visible anywhere. Birds were chirping happily outside as they stood on the branches of trees that had healthy green leaves. Bunnies were hopping around, eating ripe raspberries from the bushes. It was going to be a wonderful day...

But not for some people...

"Ugh..." A groan came from the lips of Rinoa Heartilly. She slowly sat up in the bed, hair (that obviously was not washed) stuck to her face. She brushed it off of her face and stood up, but as soon as she did her head felt like it was going to explode. "_Man, what did I drink at that party..." _She looked around the room. "_Wait a minute this isn't my room..." _She thought as she spotted a gun blade case in the corner. "_This is Squall's!" _Her brown eyes wandered to a white bikini top that was on the floor._ "And what the hell are my clothes doing on the floor?" _

She broke free of her thoughts when she heard a rustling behind her. "Ugh..." A groan came from someone, who was obviously a male. She slowly turned around and saw Squall getting up from his slumber. She gasped and looked at herself, noticing that she wasn't wearing anything. So she quickly stole the sheets from the bed and covered her body.

"Hey-" Squall started to say before he saw Rinoa standing there. For a moment he didn't say anything, most likely from confusion. He then looked at himself and noticed that he was almost exposing an area that well.. shouldn't be exposed! He put a pillow his er... private area... and stood up. "What the hell happened!"

"You know what happened!" Rinoa replied, as they both did not have their clothes on, and they were scattered across the room. "But I don't know how it happened!"

"Were we drunk?" Squall asked, trying to recall what happened last night.

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously, why else would we sleep together!"

"Okay, well, I think we should just forget that this whole thing happened." Squall stated.

"What?"

"It's not really something that I want to remember. Although it's going to be hard since this hangover is killing me." He said, rubbing his head.

Rinoa nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. Plus, we don't really want anyone finding out about this, now do we?"

"Nope."

"Alright, so we'll just forget that it happened and not tell anyone!" 

"Yeah!"

They both smiled at each other until they heard a door open and close. "Hey, guys!" They both stared at each other, recognizing that voice.

"Selphie!" Rinoa shrieked in horror, and Squall shushed her by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet!" He whispered.

"Yeah, it's me!" Selphie's voice called again. "Rinoa?... I know you're there, so just answer me damnit!... Well, if you're not going to answer me then I'm just going to barge in your room!"

Squall released Rinoa. "Talk!" He whispered.

"Uh, yeah I hear ya! I was just busy doing something!" Rinoa lied desperately.

Selphie was silent for a moment. "Okay, well I don't want to know what you're doing, missy." The raven haired girl rolled her dark eyes. "Anyway, Zell is going on a date with that library chick and she invited me and Irvy for like a double date thing. And I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come."

"Why, I don't have a boyfriend! It'd be weird if I was there!"

"Really? I thought you a Squall hooked up last night!"

"WHAT!" Rinoa screamed. "Where did you hear that from!"

"Well last night me and Irvy saw you two making out like horny dogs when you were walking to your dorm room! So when you entered your dorm room, me and him decided to spy on you, you know, just for fun. We heard a lot of 'Oh, Squall!''s, 'Rinoa!''s, and 'Yes! Yes! YES!''s when we were spying. It was pretty funny!" They then heard her laughing uncontrollably.

"Why would you spy on us!"

"I dunno. We didn't plan on it at first, it just sort of happened. You know, like with you two." 

"Fine." Rinoa and Squall came out of the room and Selphie's eyes widened. 

"Was that what you were doing when I was talking to you! 'Cause if it was then that is disgusting!"

"No, Selphie. You can't tell anyone about this." Rinoa said.

Selphie just stood there. "Why not?"

"Because this is private!" She shrieked.

Selphie raised her eyebrows at her friend's outburst. "Fine if it means that much to you I won't tell anyone!"

"And make sure Irvine doesn't say anything either." Squall told her.

"Okay I got it!" She sighed. "Guess this means I'll have to take down my new blog entry…" She whispered under her breath, but loud enough for the 'couple' to hear.

"Excuse me?" Rinoa asked.

"Oh, uh… funny story… heh heh…" Selphie grinned sheepishly and scratched her head. "_Guess I'll have to cancel those movie plans…"_

-----------

"That was a great movie, wasn't it Zell?" Camilla asked as she, Zell, and Irvine exited the Balamb Theatre. They had gone to see _Brokeback Mountain_, since Irvine suggested it. Apparently "cowboys are supposed to study the ways of other cowboys."

Zell scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, although I wished we could have watched _Nacho Libre_."

"Dude, a love story between two cowboys is so much more interesting than some movie about nachos." Irvine spat.

"Too bad Selphie couldn't make it though." Camilla frowned, looking at Irvine. "What was the reason she couldn't come again?"

"Uh… she didn't say, it was kind of muffled... but I heard Rinoa's voice in the background so I'm guessing it's got something to do with her."

"Okay…" Camilla looked at Zell. "Anyway, I have to go home. I'll miss you." She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'll miss you more." He smiled back at her before he kissed her.

"Bye." She waved at him before walking down the streets of Balamb.

"So you two seem to be getting along great." Irvine grinned at him. "Bet you two will be getting it on soon instead of just getting along!" He patted Zell on the back.

Zell looked at him. "Nah, I think we're just going to take it nice and slow…"

"…Whatever, man!" Irvine shook his head at his friend. "Although, I guess I can't really say that can I?"

"What?" Zell looked at him excitedly. "You and Selphie haven't done it yet?"

"Oh, we have! She's a fireball in bed!" Irvine chuckled. "Yowza!"

The blond man raised his eyebrows, "So why can't you say that?"

Irvine tilted his cowboy hat. "I think I may have to take my cowboy studies further if you know what I mean."

"W-What! " Zell looked at him, bewildered.

Irvine looked far into the distance, "I may have to journey to the place where those two cowboys went… to passionate love making with another man…"

Zell stared at him. "Dude, that was Heath Ledger and Jake Gyllenhaal! They're not actually cowboys! Nothing in that movie ever happened!"

The brunette looked at him, "Then how come we saw it?"

"You know what I mean!" Zell spat. "And what about Selphie?"

Irvine looked at him. "Yeah, you're right… I never could do that to Selphie… she's my little fireball…"

"…Yeah…"

----

"Okay, so there's nothing else that says anything about us?" Rinoa interrogated Selphie after she took down her web posting. Rinoa, Selphie, and Squall had been cooped in Selphie's dorm room, trying not to spread gossip about their little 'adventure'.

"And you put up that new entry saying that you were just joking?" Squall asked.

Selphie rolled her eyebrows. "Yes, master!" She said sarcastically. "But you know, you really shouldn't have made me do so, you're playing with people's feelings here!"

"I don't care about others feelings!" He spat.

The petite brunette looked at him, "You are a cold person, Squall Leonhart! I'm ashamed!"

"Whatever…" He rolled his eyes.

The door to her dorm room flied open and they all looked to see who it was. Of course, it was Irvine.

"Irvy!" Selphie squealed as she ran up to him and they embraced in a hug. Rinoa smiled at the two. "_They're so cute together." _

"I think we should be going now." Squall told Rinoa when he saw Selphie and Irvine lock lips.

Rinoa nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if we don't now we might see something we _really _don't want to see." They both walked to the door and moved around the couple. Squall closed their door.

"So today was… fun." Rinoa said as they walked to their dorm room.

Squall cocked an eyebrow. "'Fun'? I think the only thing that was fun was last night."

The raven-haired girl rose smiled. "I mean, even though this morning was extremely scary, it was pretty fun to boss Selphie around like that."

Squall chuckled, "Yeah, it kind of was."

"Plus, I got to know you better." She added.

He looked at her. "Same here."

Rinoa blushed a little. They continued to walk to their dorm room silently. Once they reached their dorm, she decided to break the silence. "Squall?"

"What?" He opened the door and entered the room. 

Rinoa walked inside. "Last night was… my first time… and I'd still like to think of something special, even if I don't remember anything about it."

Squall nodded. "Alright."

She smiled at him. "Goodnight Squall!" She said cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek. Rinoa walked to her room and shut the door.

Squall stood there. "Goodnight…"

---

Zell rolled around in his sleep, obviously having some sort of dream. Let's take a look shall we?

_Zell's Dreamland_

Irvine was lying outside in the flower field next to Galbadia Garden. It was early evening, and the sunset made the sky glow red.

_Zell walked towards him and Irvine looked up. "Howdy there." Instead of wearing his usual boxing clothes, he was wearing slacks and long sleeved plaid button up shirt. On his head he was wearing a cowboy hat._

"Hey." He laid down next to him. "Watching the sunset?"

"Naw, just thinking about how I want to take your clothes off and rub lotion on you." Irvine rose an eyebrow suggestively as he looked over at his friend.

Zell looked around nervously. "Yeah man, I don't think so." He stood up and began to walk away when the cowboy grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I can't just let you go."

"I have to. If you didn't know, I have a girlfriend and I'm supposed to see her soon."

"Then why the hell did you come here?"

Zell turned around and looked at him. "Because… I'm… a dumbass?"

"Well, yeah, but I know that's not why you came here." He told him.  


_The blond man tucked his hands in his jean pockets and kicked the dirt. "Then why did I come here, if you're so sure?"_

"It's because you're finally ready to admit that you aren't supposed to be with Camilla. You're supposed to be with me." He put his hands on Zell's shoulders.

Zell shook off Irvine's hands. "No. I'm with Camilla, and you're with Selphie. That's the way everything supposed to be." Zell turned away from him.

"No it's not! You're as gay as the day is long and I am too so shut up and let's get it on!" Irvine yelled.

"Hey, don't scream so loud!" Zell shouted. "Let's save that for the dirty stuff!" He said before pouncing on Irvine.

"AHHH!" Zell screamed as he sat upright in his bed. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed in relief. "Just a dream… Phew…"

"Dude!" Zell looked up to see Irvine only in his boxers. "Keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Oh… heh… sorry…" The blond man blushed. 

Irvine furrowed his eyebrows. "Whatever man!" He said before leaving his friend's room.

Zell sat there silently. "I'm never going to watch that movie again…"

---

**AN: Hehe… this was a fun chapter… Oh and I actually love _Brokeback Mountain_! Great movie! I just decided to spoof it hehe… anyways, to the people who are reading my other fics: I'm _finally _going to update them! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! But now it's summer and I have a lot of time so yeah! Anyway, review people! **


End file.
